Princely Predicaments
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: Amalla has gotten tired of her brother obsessing over Su. She has her eyes on a new target, when Keitaro is crowned prince what will happen?


DISCLAIMER: Hi everyone, this is my newest fanfic thought, and I'm still writing more ideas down everyday so if anyone needs help give me a review and I'll help you with where you're stuck, your writers block, or ideas for a new fic. I don't own Love Hina either, but I do have several ideas for animes if anyone wants to publish or create them.  
  
Summery: Amalla has gotten tired of her brother obsessing over Su. She has her eyes on a new target, when Keitaro is crowned prince what will happen?  
  
( text ) ----------characters thoughts [ text ] ----------authors notes " text "----------dialog Text -----------actions and main story events text --------flashback or scene change :: text ::---------Typing or something being read  
  
Princely predicaments  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Knots of royal tying  
  
Plane headed to MolMol  
  
Amalla listened to the man next to her insisting he was Keitaro. Kaolla watched him and thought the prince had taken a liking to the easy life. As the first princess Amalla had been scorned as her cousin chose Kaolla. Finding out he wanted to switch places for a short time with Keitaro had been wonderful.  
  
After so long she still loved him but she had moved on, she had seen how sweet Keitaro was. She liked how gentle and warm his eyes were and how innocent he was despite the amount of violence and nudity he was exposed to. The young boy struggled against his ropes. The prince knew he had to marry to be king, he didn't know the other half of the law.  
  
Being as old as him it would be the first of the two of them who married that would take over the throne. Her smile was then directed at Keitaro making him sweat. It wasn't the sweet smile of Shinobu, or the Innocent smile of Su. It was the mischievous grin of Kitsune mixed with the glare of Naru.  
  
Keitaro stopped yelling almost immediately after seeing that smile. One of them was bad enough; this one was all three plus an alligator and lightning! It was through shear terror or retribution that Keitaro didn't wet himself. After all with an alligator on your lap you don't want it biting anything too sensitive when it goes into a death roll.  
  
Mol Mol palace  
  
After being driven from the airport into the desert then to the tropical forests on the island of Mol Mol, just south of Osai in the Amami Islands they reached a large village with a beautiful Japanese style castle. The lay out reminded him greatly of Nijo castle in Kyoto he went to as a child on a field trip.  
  
[ A.N. The island in this story is one of my own making but the positioning is from a map of Japan I got to make sure everything was geographically accurate. And before you say anything I know I have an anal retentive complex on attention to detail but hey, you should be thankful I got to such lengths. Bow before my mastery of perfectionism!!!! :P ]  
  
As they walked Keitaro saw a tour guide and tourists in front of the castle as they neared the gate he heard the guide speaking. "Founded in the year 1622 by king Yamano Su, this castle is based on the design of the age period altered to house each servant in their own quarters, it's floors and beams made from wood imported from southern china it has stood since it's construction and has survived several wars along with numerous natural disasters.  
  
[ A.N. I had the castle founded 19 years after Tokugawa Ieyasu built Nijo to make it more believable that they might have used the same basic design. ]  
  
The Castle  
  
Keitaro stopped along side Amalla and Kaolla staring as 3 men wearing nametags labeling them as royal pet keepers walking by with nets and wearing hunting outfits. All three Keitaro would have said something if Amalla hadn't put her hand over his mouth and shook her head. Su was giggling as her idea of training the royal pet keepers with American cartoons had been a joke but apparently a drunken king takes things seriously. The 3 keepers turned to them and moved as one. "Shhhhh, be vewy, vewy quiet. We're hunting wabbits."  
  
Nobody spoke after they had left. Kaolla kept laughing while the others stood in thought and curiosity. Neither Keitaro or Amalla had seen those cartoons, but in an odd slightly scary way it made sense, so with a shudder of fear from what else they might find today they kept walking.  
  
As they reached the throne room they were announced with Keitaro named Prince Su. Yet again he would have protested but the two sisters pulled him along before he could speak. Trying to pull away only earned him glares from the girls and a nudge from behind by the large albino gator he hadn't noticed was following just behind his heels.  
  
Seeing the king staring right at him was nerve wracking for Keitaro. The man seemed all business regardless of his cheery smooth attitude. The woman who was stately and serene to his right side wore a tiara. She was emotionless, her face showing no more emotion than a river rock.  
  
The woman to her right was the one that worried him most. Her face was ageless, almost empty of age, thought her hair was beginning to show it's share of gray, her face showed no wrinkle or blemish. Her face was also emotionless as she gazed at him even with her motherly smile.  
  
"My son, it is good to see you again." The man on the throne smiled even though the smile didn't touch his eyes. "And you too nieces. So Kaolla, shall you be marrying my son?" Kaolla shook her head surprising the man.  
  
Amalla stepped forward and bowed slightly before looking up at the man. "This isn't your son uncle. His name is Keitaro Urashima and he is a Japanese boy. We wish to marry." Whispers echoed through the throne room as the king stared at the boy realizing his eyes were different from his sons he nodded.  
  
"Is this true boy?" Keitaro stuttered nervously shifting on his feet as he looked to the king then to Amalla. Kaolla was slack jawed and staring at him. Keitaro would have said no if he hadn't seen the Alligator lick its jaws and step towards him. Since he did he nodded his head vigorously and stuttered a yes. "Very well, you will be crowned as heir to the throne tonight and in the morning you will marry Amalla."  
  
Dinner was tense, the king looked at him and asked him questions, and the queen showed no outward change even at the news of who he was. Her and the other woman who he discovered was the royal advisor always made him feel as if he were being constantly examined under a microscope. He tried to start up a conversation but things always came back to questions about him.  
  
The food was no help either. He found turtle soup, spider kabobs, and some roast animal that they didn't seem to have a name for. He was VERY hungry by dessert and actually ate all the bananas and ice cream they put before him. The ice cream headache he got didn't bother him through his hunger.  
  
Keitaro honestly would have thought this was a joke if they didn't look so serious around him when they were dressing him. "Uhhh... Do you have anything in blue?" The tailor didn't look amused as he put in the last pink stitches. Letting out a sigh of humiliation as he saw himself standing in the pink and green outfit Keitaro thought of one simple thing as he turned his head up to the ceiling. ( Why do you gods hate me? )  
  
Shrine in the Tokyo mountains  
  
Urd and her friends Benten, Aphrodite, Pan, Loki, and Mara rolled on the floor laughing as they watched. The love goddesses and Urd had been trying to get Keitaro together with Naru and/or Mutsumi with Urd trying to get Motoko out of her I hate men because my sister got married and left phase by getting her laid by Keitaro as well.  
  
The other 3 were trying to mess up those plans and generally joke around for a good laugh or two. They watched the poor manager of the apartments they had chosen for their whipping boy and laughed at his outfit. They laughed so hard that not even Urd herself noticed she was wetting her robes.  
  
Palace  
  
Keitaro had been having a rough day so it was understandable that he was tired as his new personal bodyguard and advisor walked to either side and slightly behind him. He kneeled before the king and queen as they sat on their thrones. It was stomach turning as the whole court was there. Noble men and women stood looking at him and examining.  
  
He got to the thrones and kneeled down. His head bowed and his hands shaking. The outfit of pink and green was tight and uncomfortable as he knelt. It seemed hours before the king set the small crown on his head. The elder mans voice echoed as he stood Keitaro up and smiled in a warm fatherly gesture. "I now name you Urashima Keitaro-kun as my heir and first crown prince of our kingdom."  
  
All the nobles knelt and bowed. One by one they came forward and kisses his hand swearing their loyalty. Some looked serious; others look scornful and even dishonest in their pledge. The queen kissed him on the cheek, Amalla followed suit. Kaolla took a second since she had been singing "The song that doesn't end" through the whole ceremony and not paying attention. Coming up to kiss his cheek at the clearing of her fathers' throat she smiled innocently and a little sadly before letting go of his head and stepping back.  
  
A small party was held that night and Keitaro was asked to dance by many of the noble women. He politely refused stating that he couldn't dance. One woman who had been old enough to be his grandmother had actually asked invited him to her summer home. He turned her down politely and slowly walked off rather shaken.  
  
After making it back to his own room he lay down on his bed and sighed. In a single day he'd been kidnapped, crowned, engaged, and nearly groped by a woman who was probably the same age as Granny Hina and just happened to show as much cleavage as Kitsune in one of her negligee that she wore to bed.  
  
"Naru-chan is going to kill me when she finds me." With those last words he fell into a fitful sleep. Things would not be easy; especially when his mother finds out he got married without inviting her. He remembered his mother and his Aunt had always harped about wanting grand children. He just hoped he'd still be able to have children after all this was done.  
  
A.N. hi everyone, this is my Amalla/Keitaro fic. Muahahhahahaa, I am the father of both the Keitaro/Tsuruko pairing and the Keitaro/Amalla fic. Bow before my almighty pimpy writing skills!!!!!! :-P anyways I'm starting on my new OLS fic, then I'll update each of my fics in the order I published them. And the crossover I'm doing for the OLS is ANOTHER one nobody ever though up!!!! Muahahhahaaa!!!!!  
  
Omake  
  
"My son, it is good to see you again." The man on the throne smiled even though the smile didn't touch his eyes. "And you too nieces. So Kaolla, shall you be marrying my son?" Kaolla shook her head surprising the man.  
  
Amalla stepped forward and bowed slightly before looking up at the man. "This isn't your son uncle. His name is Keitaro Urashima and he is a Japanese boy. I fear I am carrying his baby."  
  
Dead silence came from the king and queen before they started dancing around waving flag fans and being happy. "Grand babies!!!!!!" They danced and drank well into the night while Keitaro rocked back and forth sucking his thumb.  
  
The next morning found Keitaro being screamed at by Naru over the phone. The strings of death threats and swear words echoed through the hallways making the executioners in the dungeons blush. Needless to say he spent the whole day trying to explain why he had a right to not be castrated by Motoko.  
  
A.N. I know I mean to him in the omakes but hey, he's too lucky with women, we guys need to have our vengeance somehow. :-P 


End file.
